Turbulence
by VivalaB
Summary: Getting home from a seminar in Chicago proves easier said than done for Alex and Olivia. A bumpy flight and dimmed cabin lights lead to a long suppressed confession in the dark.


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC.

**Thanks:** To all of you for reading and supporting these foray's of misadventure. As always, a shout out to the folks on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. You're the best!

**Turbulence**

By vivalaB

* * *

"I don't think we should get on it," Olivia said, staring out the window as torrential rain battered the glass.

Alex ignored her as she flicked through her magazine, drinking a cup of coffee.

Olivia turned her head, "I have a _really_ bad feeling about this," she added, moving to the seat next to the blonde ADA. She placed her hand on the magazine, resting in Alex's lap, "I haven't seen rain like this for years," she added, her voice heavy with concern.

Alex shifted her head and looked at her, "Liv," she sighed, "You hate flying, you're just being irrational," she replied quietly. She took another sip from her cup, studying the dark haired detective's face, "If it was _that _bad, they would delay the flight…it's only a storm and once we're in the air, the pilot will climb above it, we'll be back in New York before you know it," she said nodding her head.

Olivia sighed and smiled, "You're right…they know what they're doing," she replied, removing her hand and easing back into the chair of the quiet departure lounge. She closed her eyes and thought of the two day seminar on domestic violence they had attended in Chicago. They had enjoyed their time together, seeing the sights and sampling good food, all at the expense of the New York DA's office. Olivia had been surprised when Cragen had ordered her to go, she had attended a similar event only a few months before, but leapt at the chance of time alone with her favorite ADA.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, flight 231 from Chicago to La Guardia is now boarding at Gate 14" _

Alex closed her magazine and lifted her holdall, "Come on," she said, rising from her chair.

* * *

Olivia sat in the window seat with Alex beside her, leaving the aisle seat empty due to the low passenger count on the late night flight. She peered out the window and watched the rain bounce of the wing, "I hate sitting over the wing," she commented.

"I thought it would be your favorite," Alex replied absently as she looked through the pocket of the seat in front, searching for the in-flight magazine.

"_Why?"_

Alex lifted her head and turned to her left, meeting the curious brown gaze and smiled, motioning with her head towards the emergency exit, two rows in front.

_"Funny Cabot, really funny,"_ Olivia replied humorlessly.

Alex straightened in her seat, continuing to hold Olivia's penetrating gaze, "I was being serious, I thought it would make you feel more comfortable knowing the exit was nearby," she said honestly, smiling gently.

Olivia shook her head, "An exit two rows away can't really save you from a wing full of combustible aviation fuel," she answered, shaking her head.

"it's less than two and a half hours to New York, I promise…_nothing _bad is going to happen," Alex said, patting her arm in reassurance.

The seatbelt sign flashed as a female voice announced, over the intercom, that they were ready for take off. Two flight attendants passed through the cabin once more, making a final check before taking their seats as the plane taxied along the runway.

As the lights in the cabin dimmed, illuminating the emergency lighting on the floor, Olivia gripped the arm rests tightly as she tried to forget where she was.

A warm hand covered her own and her eyes snapped open.

Alex smiled at her in the semi darkness as she encouraged Olivia to loosen the death grip and hold her hand.

Olivia smiled as their fingers intertwined, marveling at how comfortably they fit together and how soft Alex's hand felt. She gripped the hand tighter as the plane sped down the runway and lifted into the air.

Alex smiled as the clammy hand squeezed her own tightly, feeling her stomach flip as the plane climbed higher until it leveled off having reached the desired altitude. The take off was bumpy as wind and rain battered the fast moving aircraft, she turned to Olivia and realized she was holding her breath, "Breathe Liv," she encouraged quietly.

Olivia released the breath she was holding as the cabin lights brightened and blew out a shaky breath, "That didn't feel good," she admitted, reluctantly releasing Alex's hand.

Alex smiled, "You really _do_ hate flying, don't you?"

Olivia nodded as she blew out another breath, "Yeah, I'm better in daylight, I hate not being able to see what's happening out there, "she said, indicating through the window with her thumb.

"It's not like you could do anything if something _did_ happen though," Alex replied in a comforting tone.

Olivia shrugged, "I know, I guess I'm just a control freak," she answered as the back of their hands brushed together on the shared armrest.

Alex resisted the urge to curl her fingers around Olivia's strong hand again and nodded, _"That you are,"_ she mumbled.

Olivia shook her head, "I heard that," she replied.

Alex laughed, "I am too, we're a perfect match…" she said, trailing off as brown eyes locked on blue.

Olivia swallowed as her eyes dipped to the visibly beating pulse point at Alex's throat, mesmerized by the rhythmic beat. Alex felt her heart thump faster as Olivia's eyes shifted and inhaled the subtle perfume the older woman wore.

"_Can I get you ladies a pillow or a blanket?"_ the flight attendant offered.

Olivia lifted her eyes and met the smiling face of a young red haired woman, "No thanks," she replied, answering for both of them.

As the woman moved on to the seat behind, asking the same question, Alex smiled, "Let me guess…potential fire hazards," she said, shaking her head.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Go ahead and laugh, won't be that when you're trapped under a synthetic inferno," she replied.

Alex snorted and shifted in her seat, stretching her long, slender legs out as far they would go under the seat in front and closed her eyes, "Get some sleep Liv, it'll make the time pass quicker," she said, settling further into the uncomfortable seat.

Olivia studied the beautiful woman's profile and sighed before shifting her position and closing her eyes, her hands resting loosely on her thighs.

Alex smiled as she felt Olivia do as she was told and moved discretely closer until their shoulders lightly touched.

* * *

Olivia woke with a start as she was jostled from side to side as strong winds buffeted the plane. She turned to Alex, her eyes wide with worry as the captain's voice echoed around the cabin.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we're on final approach to New York's La Guardia and experiencing some heavy turbulence, we'll be climbing above the storm until our flight path eases a little. Nothing to be alarmed about, but please remain in your seats with your safety belts fastened until we land. Thank you."_

Alex smiled, "Looks like the storm followed us," she said lightly, trying to alleviate her friend's obvious tension.

Olivia blinked rapidly as the plane jerked and the lights went off.

The bobbing movement of the aircraft reminded Olivia of a puppet with one of the strings cut as the captain clearly struggled to keep the plane level. She blindly reached for Alex's hand and gripped it tightly.

The plane shuddered, causing a few overhead storage bins to open and belongings to fall out. The lights flickered on briefly before going off again.

Olivia felt a tingle of fear run up her spine and closed her eyes, despite the darkness, in an effort to block out her surroundings and the panic that was rapidly rising. She held Alex's hand tightly, taking comfort from their connection.

"_We'll be okay,"_ Alex said quietly, close to her ear, just before the plane dipped and a woman shrieked in terror.

Olivia's blood rushed through her veins as her heart pumped furiously. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and bit her lower lip, bumping shoulders with Alex as the aircraft shook violently.

Alex gripped the arm rest on her right tightly as she tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her she was about to die.

Time seemed to slow down as the plane continued to jerk from side to side relentlessly.

"_I love you,"_ Olivia said quietly on a ragged breath.

Alex spun her head in the darkness, _"What?"_

"If we're about to die, I want to tell you that I love you that I'm in love with you and have been for a long time," Olivia said, turning her head in Alex's direction, barely able to make out the outline of her face.

Alex's mouth fell open in surprise as her heart raced at the confession, "You never said anything," she replied, blocking out the rising hum of panicked passengers.

"I knew you'd never be interested and I didn't want to lose your friendship," Olivia answered, swallowing as they passed through another pocket of turbulence.

Alex licked her lower lip nervously, "You could never lose my friendship Liv…you're the only reason I came back," she admitted shyly.

Olivia strained her eyes in the darkness, desperate to see Alex's eyes. She felt hot breath caress her face before soft lips descended on her own.

Alex ignored the ache in her neck caused by the awkward angle, feeling the safety belt dig into her waist as she kissed Olivia. She released Olivia's hand and shifted in her seat, lifting her right hand to Olivia's cheek and holding her in place as she deepened the kiss.

Olivia sighed into Alex's mouth as a teasing tongue fought for dominance with her own. Their mouths slid together urgently as they breathed heavily through their noses. Olivia lifted her left hand and cupped Alex's cheek, brushing her thumb lightly over the smooth skin.

Alex sucked Olivia's tongue deeply into her mouth and moaned as she felt a familiar tingle in her tummy. The need for air grew too great, forcing them to part. Their hands continued to caress soft skin as they breathed raggedly through their open mouths.

Suddenly, the lights in the cabin flickered a few times before staying on, revealing flushed faces and parted lips.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry for the bumpy ride, we'll be landing in five minutes. We're flying below the storm on our final approach. The time in New York is 10:35pm, current weather conditions are wet and windy. Thank you for choosing to fly with Continental, from all of us, please enjoy your stay in New York. Have a good night."_

They looked at each other shyly as they lowered their hands, realizing they were about to land and not about to die. Olivia smiled nervously, "Um…looks like we made it," she said, unable to hide her blush.

Alex swallowed and nodded her head, licking her dry lips as she moved back in her seat, preparing for landing.

* * *

They walked slowly through the arrivals gate, an awkward silence enveloping them as they each replayed the events of the last hour. As they approached the exit, heading for the bustling taxi rank, Olivia turned to the younger woman, "Do you want to share a cab?" she asked quietly.

Their taxi driver cursed the late night traffic, oblivious to the thickening tension in the backseat. As the car pulled up to Olivia's apartment, she turned towards Alex and handed her some bills which the blonde woman refused. Olivia nodded her head, unable to look into Alex's eyes and exited the car with a mumbled, _"Goodnight."_

Olivia stood on the sidewalk and shouldered her overnight bag as the cab pulled away. She walked dejectedly towards the entrance, cursing herself under her breath.

A warm hand slipped into her own, causing her to spin round.

Alex smiled at her as she readjusted her hold and looked deeply into startled brown eyes, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear up there…" she said quietly, tilting her head briefly skywards, "…but I'm in love with you too."

Olivia was unable to contain her smile and dipped her head as a wave of happiness engulfed her, _"Really?"_ she asked tentatively, lifting her eyes.

Alex nodded her head.

"But you never said anything," Olivia answered, losing herself in the beautiful face before her.

Alex stepped closer and lifted her hand, gently stroking Olivia's cheek as she leaned in, "I believe actions speak louder than words," she husked out before capturing sweet lips with her own.

_**The end**_


End file.
